The ball
by MasteroftheArrow17
Summary: Aang and katara love each other so much, and at the earth kings ball they both decide to show it. In this story Aang is 16 and Katara is 17. LEMON, this story has A lemon in it and is rated M for a reason. kataang


**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :P. I am still alive and I'm really sorry. I noticed most of you liked my lemon more than my other stories so here's another lemon. Tell me if you want more lemons or more normal fluffy stories. Review, but no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing...**

Aang held in his breath as she walked toward him, she had never looked as flattering as tonight, the blue shoulder less dress falling from her curves like a lovely waterfall. He was being washed away by her immense beauty.

"Aang, Aang!" Katara nagged as she waved her hand in front of his face. "I guess that means I look good?" Katara said with a smile. Tonight was the Earth kings ball for the avatar, and Aang and his girlfriend were always welcomed guests.

"No you don't look good," Aang said bluntly. Katara sighed she knew she should have picked the other dress. Aang took her chin between his fingers and lifted her head until they were eye to eye, "you look stunning." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, she didn't ask for entrance with her tongue, which was for later.

"Do you think the king will mind if his two most esteemed guests take a break for a while," Katara asked, even though it wasn't really a question, with a seductive smile creeping over her lips.

"I don't think there's anything he can do about it." Aang replied

"Follow me then," she said thinking of a perfect place to go.

Aang had no idea where they were going but he didn't ask any questions, he just followed. Aang quickly realized that they weren't inside the upper district anymore instantly realizing the rough texture of the dirt against his shoes; he began to hear the rustling of leaves and the quick flashes of dark green in front of his face. _Geez it's really dark how does she know where she is going _Aang thought but then in a sudden flash of light all off his doubts had been washed away. In front of him stood a giant waterfall and underneath it a huge natural hot spring.

"Katara what is this place," Aang asked in awe.

"A place I found while wandering around when you were off on your meetings, it's not on any maps because of the thick canopy covering it. But who cares about that let's get in!" Katara screamed slowly stripping away her dress which had inevitably gotten on all muddy, Aang was staring at her as she began to take off her dress, she soon realized why, she had no undergarments on except for her underwear.

"Ah ah ah," Katara teased motioning her finger for him to turn around.

"Okay," Aang obliged turning around and stripping down to his underwear. "Can I turn around now," Aang pleaded.

"Sure," Aang turned and saw Katara lying down in the shallow end of the spring, just shallow enough for him to see her dark nipples peeking out of the water, he instantly felt himself grow hard at the sight of his girlfriend. "No more talking," she said seductively as she slowly climbed up and rose out of the water. He soon realized something else, she was completely naked, and even though Aang had seen it before he was always caught breathless when he saw her like this. She slowly stripped away his last piece of clothing, revealing his excited 9 inch member. She took it in her hand and guided him to the ground and to her entrance. She eased him in and then Aang took over both moaning in absolute ecstasy at the feeling of him being fully inside of her. Aang began to slowly glide in and out taunting Katara as he trailed kisses from her ear and all around her neck while his hands worked their magic on her supple cocoa colored breasts. He trailed his kisses further down eventually taking one of her nipples into his mouth,

"Aang," she moaned, it was all becoming overwhelming for her, "faster Aang faster!"

Aang felt guilty about it because he wanted to taunt her but he obliged driving in hard and fast, Katara continued to let moans and screams escape her mouth. Aang felt her walls contract forcing him to his breaking points, leaving them both riding out the pleasure from the love they just experienced. Katara bent the mix of her juices and Aangs seed out of her dripping folds and threw them into the woods.

Aang had bent them an earth tent and they were lying next to each other just basking in their love for each other.

"I love you Katara," Aang said softly into her ear.

"I love you too Aang."

With that the two lovers both fell asleep happily.


End file.
